


A Different Type Of Intimacy

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>011 Intimacy (for lover100) and I is for...(for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Type Of Intimacy

For some, intimacy is being comfortable enough to not need makeup or to brush your hair before you open the door. Or staring deep into each other’s eyes while they made love. Or craft fairs or weekends in with movies or pitching a tent in mud just for the fun of it. But for Chloe and Tess, it was coffee in tiny tea shops and chucking papers off Tess’s desk at home. It was running around Watchtower naked in the small hours of the morning and it was collaborating cover stories for why their lunches always seemed to run long. It was conducting a casual relationship so well that nobody even noticed they were seeing each other.


End file.
